Noche anticalzones
by thecosa
Summary: Edward y Bella pasan una noche picante picante.


Era de noche. Nos encontrabamos en una casa en el medio de la nada. Hacia calor, las ventanas abiertas, los ventiladores sonando en la tranquilidad y gotas de transpiracion por todo el cuerpo surgian, desde la cima de mi cabeza, hasta mis pies. Edward estaba en el sillon durmiendo y de repente se desperto; miro a ambos lados y no encontro a su Bella. Se levanto y se dirijio hacia la puerta de salida, que estaba abierta. Miro hacia afuera y vio salir del agua, a la luz de la luna llen, a su Bella. La luz recaia en sus curvas, iluminando las gotas en su cuerpo; Edward temblo a tal aspecto, su vista cesaba en el cuerpo de la chica, su pelo enmarañado, sus ojos claros, sus hermosa boca pequeña, su estrecha bikini, lo cual le daba un toque picante a la madrugada. Su vista se freno en el pecho de la chica, el cual mojado se movia al ritmo de las caderas y sus pezones pegados a la tela de la bikini, estridentes y asomando; bajo su vista hacia la parte de abajo de la bikini muy sexi por cierto, sintio algo que florecia y miro hacia abajo, la torre ifel aparecia entre medio de sus piernas, un suave y eterno bultito cachondo, se sonrojo al respecto e intento bajarlo con un no tan obvio movimiento.

Bella: Edward, que sucede? - lo miro con cara preocupada -

Edward: No sucede nada – dijo agitado -

Bella: Que suerte, por cierto, me encantaria comprarte una baguette

Edward: Eh?, no entendi

Bella: Que lastima, parecia que entendias tanto de cuerpos calientes

Edward quedo avergonzado de su inesperada ereccion.

Bella: Entra a casa, o acaso te quedas a ver el agua?

Edward: No, ahi entro

El hombre se deslizo por la puerta, y al darse vuelta vio como bella ponia la mesa; sus nalgas miraban directo a la ereccion de el y se movian.

Edward dudo, no era para nada respetuoso acercarse al culo de una chica y exprimir sus pecados, pero, al diablo con el mundo, se acerco espaciadamente si hacer ruido, miro el culo de Bella atentamente, las gotas que todavia decendian por aquellas, la bikini ajustada dejando al aire aun mas sus gluteos. Su pequeño pene no daba mas, necesitaba salir y bailar al compas de la musica de las nalgas de Bella, asi que, le bailo esta: se acerco, acerco su pequeño animalito al centro de la mujer, lo hundio con un suave desplazamiento que hacia que se notara, agarro las cinturas y fue descendiendo sus manos a traves de las caderas y mas tarde los gluteos. Bella disfruto el momento, aprisionando sus labios, Edward se acerco aun mas, con mas exigencia y tomo con sus manos en un fuerte abrazo las cinturas de ella. Ascendio sus manos y toco sus factibles pechos, comenzo con un fuerte aprieto y termino con una suave caricia. Con una mano agarraba su pecho y con la otra su cintura para ejercer fuerza a su.. "queridito compañero". Bella hacia con su columna una pequeña lordosis (levantar el culito) para Edd.

Bella giro su cabeza y sus labios se besaron, apasionadamanete, exprimiendo sus labios hasta hacer entrar a su lengua en aquella batalla amorosa excitante.

Bella se dio vuelta y encontro a Edwardc con su mirada, ella se agarcho ligeramente hasta quedar mirando a su levantado pantalon y la mano de su Edd encima de aquel éxito. Bella miro a Edward a la cara y con cara provocativa agarro los gemelos de la pierna de Edward. Edward se abrio el boton del pantalon y bella apoyo su mano sobre el cierre y lo bajo lentamente haciendo sufrir de exitacion a Edd. Cayeron sus pantaones y ahora solo quedaban sus boxers, bella ayudo a quitarle enteramente sus jeans y se fue afuera. Edward quedo cachondo, con una ereccion increible en el medio del living.

Edward: Que mierda le sucede?

Bella – gritando desde afuera – veni edy, veni

Edward: Puta madre, mira si me pica un mosquito en el medio de mis huevos – susurrandolo

Bela: Vamooos – dijo con voz exitante -

FLUUUP – el vulto de Edward crecio a semejante voz sexi

Salio afuera y estaba Bella, en la playa, Edward no entendia, pero se acerco.

Bella: No te sientes Romeo, quedate asi quietito

Comenzo a pasar sus manos por el traste de Edward, y fue para adelante, puso su boca encima de los boxers de edward y beso el bulto haciendo suspirar a Edward.

Le bajo los boxers y los tiro al agua, nunca mas Edward usaria calzoncillos, fenomeno. El pichoncito de Edward estaba parado esperando alegremente.

Bella: Voy a hacer algo que vi en unos videos picantitos

Edward – exaltado – miras videos?

Bella: Quiero asombrarte

Bella se quito la parte de arriba de la bikini y miro a su estimado guerrero. Edward estaba quieto, no entendia pero el misterio lo exitaba mas.

Ella coloco sus manos en el pene y lo masturbo un poco, desde abajo hacia arriba con fuerza y cariño. Le dio un par de chupadas cortas y se agarro los pechos, edward quedo sonriente mirandola pensando que ella se iba a tocar, pero no fue asi, agarro sus pechos y los coloco a los costados de su pene, encerrandolo con ellos, aprisonandolos y masturbandolos.

Edward: Como saltan tus tetas, meee deslumbras

Bella: Te gusta como rozann, TE GUSTA EDD?

Edward: Oh si, quiero que me mates a pajas

Seguia masturbandolo con sus tetas, y entremedio su pene erecto, oh si, exitante.

Edward: OOOOOOOOOOOHH NENA!

Bella: Eso es Edd gemiii, GEMII

Edward: OOHHH, BELLA!, sos la reina de las tetas

Llego un punto donde las rodillas de Bella gritaban de dolor, por eso cambio de posicion, se levanto y justo cuando iba a ir al agua, Edward la detuvo, la cazo por detras y la llevo adentro, la puso boca abajo en el apoyabrazo del sillon, le ordeno que se mueva compulsivamente sobre el, sintiendo su clitoris clavado en aquel sillon.

Bella: Joder, nunca habia probado esto esss... es increible oh dios

Edward: quiero ser parte de esto – dijo bajandole la tanga a Bella y la tiro hacia afuera, se puso detras, comenzo a tocarle los pechos erectos de ella y llenos de semen de el.

Edward: me encanta estoo nena

Bella: Y habra masss, habra mas, o no Edd?

Edward: Claro que si

La penetro por detras, despacio, afuera y adentro, fue un poco mas rapido pero no queria que lleguen al climax, queria hacer 2 cosas mas todavia, asi que intento hacer lo menos exitante eso.

Bella: Edd, seguime penetrando carajooo!

Edward: Espera – dijo scandolo – Ven, dejame que me siente – dijo sentandose en el sillon – ahora ven, apoyate sobre esta -

Bella sintio como la penetraba de nuevo por detras, pero esta vez estaban sentados, ella lo haria todo, asi que comenzo a saltar sobre su polla, sus tetas bailaban bajando y subiendo, bajando y subiendo, volaban y volaban

Edward: Oh siii, tus tetas, ohhh siiii BELLA

Bella: Vamos leon ruuugiii rugiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Edward: Saltame, te digo que saltes, OOH BELLA, deberias ir a olimpiadas por mejor salto sexual sobre pollas

Bella: Vamos Edy, no te quedes atrás, tocameeeeee -dijo llevandole una mano hasta su vagina

Edward: Ohhh, queresssss, queress que te entreee, oh siii

Bella : OOOHO

Edward: Pero es mejor asi – dijo agarrando un almohadonsito y lo apoyo sobre el clitoris de Bella

Bella: OHHH EDWARD OOH LLGOO YA LEGOOO OOHHH

Edward: OOH BELLA OOHHH yo tambien

Bella: Ayyy ayyy, estoy llena, empapada oooh

Edward: Bellaaaaa – dijo suspirando – recuerda que vivimos al lado de la costa

Bella: Cierto, salgamos, salgamos, y termianmos de llegar al climax en el agua - dijo guiñando el ojo lo cual a Eduartito lo levanto

Salieron corriendo y se tiraron en el agua, la tranquilidad de no oir nada bajo ella les estremecio la piel. Salieron a flote y se buscaron, rapidamente sintio Bella el bulto en sus nalgas.

Bella: Eddy

Edward: Te quiero violar millones de veces

Bella: Te amo a vos y a – dijo palpando – a esteee

Edward: Oh si, te amamos tambien, pero ahora – dijo besando sus brazos ascendiendo hasta llegar a su cuello – tenes que hacer silencio

Bella: De acuerdo capitan.

Le abrio las piernas, con su pene palpo su clitoris, sus labios vaginales y su entrada incluso, y la penetro despacio y fuerte hasta tocar fondo.

Bella: OHHHHHH SHITTTTTT EDYYYYYYYYY

Y ese grito fue a callar sobre la boca de un leon.


End file.
